Dreams wrong
by Srta A
Summary: "En ocasiones ni nosotros mismo conocemos nuestros propios sueños a cumplir". Edward Cullen.


**_Dreams wrong by Srta. A._**

**_Beta: Lady Darkness._**

* * *

"_En ocasiones ni nosotros mismo conocemos nuestros propios sueños a cumplir"._

**_Edward Cullen._**

"_No animes a tus amigos a seguir lo que les dicta el corazón. ¡Empújalos!"._

**_Esme Masen._**

* * *

_La canción que en el OS es cantaba por Edward, corresponde a __**"Let Her Go" **__de Passenger, recomiendo escucharla antes de que leas el Os, trasmite 100% la melancolía y sentimientos de este Edward. _

* * *

La ves. Le hablas. Te enamoras. La amas. La posees. Para al final, tirar todo al abismo.

Estoy llorando de nuevo, no me avergüenza decirlo. Soy un hombre de 30 años llorando como un niño de 9. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Mis ojos observan con adoración y tristeza en partes iguales la fotografía frente de mí. Es "ella", hermosa como siempre. No, no como siempre. Ha cambiado, como todo en la vida. Y ha madurado de una manera pecadora.

Tomo una segunda fotografía en mi mano izquierda, es una más vieja, más lejana, pero de todas formas comparo escenas. En la foto antigua está ella, estoy yo y el recuerdo de sueños de amor y noches de pasión. En la reciente, esta ella, no estoy yo, pero lo está otro hombre y en los brazos de la mujer de mi vida, un hermoso bebe recién nacido. Y mi mente masoquista borra al intruso de su esposo y me hace tomar su lugar. Me hace creer que ese es mi hijo, que esa es mi familia y que no corrí jamás detrás de un sueño que al final fue pasajero. ¿Por qué no me bastó con tenerla en mis brazos? ¿Por qué tomé la decisión de seguir lo que creía me daría la felicidad? ¿Por qué no volví cuando me di cuenta?

—Edward, deberías dejar de tomar tanto whisky. Tienes que asistir a los Grammy's mañana. —Observo a Esme apoyada en el marco de la puerta, en pose no retadora, más bien en una resignada. Sabe que tengo mis días melancólicos, como hoy.

—¿Quieres escuchar una historia? —Le pregunto cansado, luego de vaciar mi vaso del liquido ámbar. Esme no puede más que sorprenderse de mi pregunta. Jamás he querido tocar temas de mi vida pasada. Pero hoy, mi pasado me ahoga y amenaza con matarme.

—¿Tiene final feliz? —Rió al escuchar su pregunta. ¿Qué más puedo hacer? La historia tiene final feliz para "ella" y con eso me basta.

Esme termina de entrar a mi habitación de hotel, y toma asiento frente a mí, en un sillón individual. Miro los ojos color miel de mi representante y mejor amiga y me pierdo en un pasado que nunca ha dejado de ser mi presente.

—Yo vi a Isabella Swan y supe de inmediato que ella sería mía. Yo tenía 25 y ella 20. Pero ¡demonios!, era hermosa. Siempre estaba en compañía de ese chico corpulento y casi me detuvo en mi objetivo de hablarle. ¿Sería su novio? Mi respuesta llegó sola. Un día después de mi trabajo en el taller del señor Black, vi al chico corpulento besar al chico rubio que vivía frente de mi casa. Emmet y Jasper… ¿Qué será de ellos?

»En todo caso, aquello solucionó mi problema inicial. Y un… miércoles, ¡no! Jueves… sí, fue un jueves, fue cuando esperé a Isabella afuera de su casa. Creo que pensó que era un pervertido o un ladrón, porque su mano se adentro dentro de su bolso.

—_Hola —Sí, esa fue me grandiosa presentación. Llevaba una hora pensando que decirle y me salió un mundano "hola"._

—_Mmmm… ¿Hola? —Ella me observa de manera extraña, las cosas no estaba saliendo como yo pensaba._

—_Soy Edward, el mecánico del taller del señor Black. Arreglé tu auto la semana pasada, ¿te acuerdas? — Parece meditarlo un poco y a los segundos me regala una linda sonrisa._

—_Hola, ¿cómo estás? ¿Qué haces frente a mi casa? ¿Me estabas esperando?_

—_¡No! Digo ¡Sí! —Ella ríe con gracia digna de una reina y me siento tan patético a como me escucho. Pero a partir de ese día, fui el patético que esa mujer amó._

»_Mi vida giraba en torno a ella. Era bella, inteligente, pero sobre todo humilde. No le importaba que fuera un simple mecánico con una guitarra siempre en mis manos. Mi casa, no era más que cuatro paredes dividas en mi "habitación" y un baño. Pero ella amaba pasar las noches conmigo. Recuerdo una vez en particular, estábamos en mi cama, su cuerpo tibio descansaba saciado en mi pecho. Mis dedos se maravillaban con la textura sueva de la piel de su espalda, cuando su dulce voz rompió el silencio._

—_¿Cuál es tu mayor sueño? Eso que más anhelas —medité, juro que busqué aquello que más deseaba, y lo encontré; no sé si en el fondo de mi alma, pero ciertamente, era lo que sentía en mi corazón en ese momento. _

—_Mi mayor sueño, es tener el dinero suficiente para que tú estés como te lo mereces, ya sabes, rodeada de lujos e intocable para los demás, menos para mí. —La sentí estremecer, pero en mi estúpida ignorancia, deduje que era de frio y tomando una manta cubrí su denudes y di solución al problema. ¿Cómo adivinar que el frío que sentía era uno más profundo?_

»_Dos meses después, tocando en el bar local de Ben "Los ángeles", desde el escenario podía ver a Isabella en una mesa junto con Emmet y Jasper. Ella se movía al ritmo suave de mi guitarra y parecía absorber cada palabra que salía de mis cuerdas vocales. Vi un hombre entrar al casi vacío local, no era del pueblo, porque su vestimenta de traje lo delataba. Miraba a todas partes analizando el lugar hasta posar sus ojos en mí. Se quedó a las tres canciones más que toqué y canté. Al bajar del escenario, me dirigí como siempre a una muy entusiasta Bella, ella era mi fan número uno. Como ella misma bromeaba, ya no le quedaba rompa interior que tirarme._

—_¡Eso estuvo genial! —Solo ella podía con una estatura tan pequeña, brincar hasta enrollar sus piernas en mi cintura de una manera tan ágil._

—_¡Seguridad! Una loca fan me está manoseando — escuchar su risa a mi ya repetitiva broma, era una delicia para mi alma._

—_Amor, creo que el hombre detrás de ti, quiere hablarte. —Podría perderme en su aliento en mi oreja, pero su indicación causó mi curiosidad. Así que bajándola al suelo, hasta que sus pies tocaron tierra firme, me giré al ver a hombre antes mencionado._

—_Aro Vulturi. —El viejo era rápido, no lo había visto ni bien cuando ya tenía su mano extendida presentándose._

—_Edward Cullen. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?_

—_Cantas bien chico, sin mencionar que tocas la guitarra con una destreza digna de escuchar. Soy dueño de "Vulturi Records" un sello discográfico nuevo en la industria. No diré que busco talentos, porque para eso le pago a otras personas, pero para tu suerte, o quién… sabe la mía, mi auto se averió en este pueblo._

—_¿Necesita un mecánico? —La duda era evidente en mis rostro, porque el hombre mi observó como pensando "Vamos hombre, piensa"._

—_Cariño, creo que el señor aquí presente esta interesado en ti como músico. —Casi sonrió a Bella cuando terminó la oración, casi… sino fuera por el hecho de que su rostro mostraba seriedad._

—_No creo que el señor Vulturi esté interesado en mi mú…_

—_Lo estoy chico. —Vuelvo mi atención a Aro y no sé si reírme o preguntar ¿es una broma? Prefiero no hacer ninguna de las dos y probar si el destino era generoso conmigo._

—_Entonces señor Vulturi. ¿Qué planea para mí?_

—_Fama y dinero. _

»Bueno, no puedo quejarme, el bastardo lo cumplió. Ojalá hubiera mencionado que el amor no estaba incluido.

»Todo sucedió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Contrato, firma, grabación, gira, fama, dinero y soledad. Iba todo bien al principio, por fin tendría el dinero y comodidades para darle a Bella, el pequeño precio de no verla por temporadas lo valía. Y ella pareció disfrutar de mi tiempo de grabación del disco. Es más, viajó unos meses para estar conmigo en el estudio. El problema llegó con la gira. El problema fue la fama. El problema llegó cuando mi ego y soberbia dominaron el espacio que su amor tenía en mi corazón.

»Fue en uno de esos tontos programa de MTV cuando empezó el principio del fin. Fue una pregunta, una puta pregunta que destruyó mi vida. La presentadora preguntó: "¿Alguien especial ocupa tu corazón?" Sabía qué tenía que decir, mi representante de ese momento me lo advirtió, mi disquera me lo recalcó y mi imagen de baladista rebelde me lo exigía. Tenía miedo de hacer algo mal y perder todo por lo que otros matarían y le había sucedido al simple mecánico Cullen.

—_No, no hay nadie especial. —Veneno. Sentí como ese simple "No" se llevaba todo lo que fui y dejaba a la estrella. Al terminar el día, corrí a mi habitación de hotel, el teléfono era mi único objetivo. Necesitaba hablar con Bella, ella lo entendería. _

»_Marqué. Dio tono. _

_ —No hables, sé que eres tú —su voz se escuchaba plana, sin vida. Jamás la había escuchado así. Me dio miedo y callé._

—_Yo era feliz antes de conocerte, pero cuando entraste a mi vida, la palabra feliz se vio tan pequeña comparado a lo que sentía. Y hoy, de igual manera, la palabra dolor no se compara a lo que tú me provocaste. Estoy cansada de ver como cambias tanto, de una manera tan rápida que ni tu mismo te das cuenta y eso es lo peor. Sé que un día despertarás buscando al antiguo tú y no lo encontrarás, espero que lo que mires en el espejo, sea reconfortantes para ti. Porque Edward, amor, yo no quiero a este nuevo ser. —Su sollozo me partió el corazón. _

—_Sé que no debí negarte, pero Bella, entiende, es para dar una imagen. Lo que siento, tú lo sabes. Yo te amo, vamos cariño, compréndeme, lo hago por nosotros._

—_No quiero nada de lo que tienes para darme, no a un precio tan alto. —Su voz era firme y decidida y de igual manera respondí._

—_Esta es mi nueva vida Bella, sino puedes o no quieres formar parte de ella no puedo hacer nada. —Siempre recuerdo esa frase ¿por qué dije algo que no sentía? ¿Por qué no rogué como en verdad deseaba hacerlo?_

—_Tienes razón. Te deseo toda la suerte del mundo. Ve y sé una estrella, yo me quedo con el acosador que me esperaba frente de mi casa. Ve y brilla Edward, ve triunfa y que Dios te acompañe siempre. _

»No sé cuánto tiempo me quedé con auricular en la mano. Pudieron ser minutos u horas. ¿Cómo saberlo? La había perdido de una manera tan ridículamente fácil y absurda. Que por un momento pensé llamarla, pero creí que unos días serían suficientes para que reconsiderara todo. El problema fue que los días, se convirtieron en semanas y cuando por fin llamé, Bella se había ido del pueblo. Y así pasaron los años, y así como ella mismo predijo, un día me levanté y al mirar al espejo observé a un extraño.

»Hace dos años, volví a ser su acosador. Contraté a un detective privado para que la buscara. Ella se casó, según dicen con un buen hombre, volvió junto con él a nuestro viejo pueblo. Hace una semana fue madre, una hermosa, dicho sea de paso. Y…

Detengo mi relato, porque el nudo en mi garganta no me deja seguir. Esme me mira con tristeza y asombro. Ver a un hombre llorar no es común, pero verme a mí, lo es menos.

—Ella es feliz, o eso creo. Por lo menos uno de lo dos consiguió tener un vida llena de dicha.

—¿Aún la amas? —Esme siempre directa.

—Ni siquiera intenté buscar a otra que llenara ese espacio. ¿Quién lo lograría? Me gusta pensar que de alguna manera estábamos predestinados a amarnos. Lo cual no quiere decir que un imbécil como yo lo arruinara.

—¿Por qué no la buscas? Dile lo que me estás diciendo a mí. —Observo a mi mejor amiga con incredulidad. Y ella lo nota al instante. Se levanta del sillón y camina de manera rápida por el lugar.

—Sí, está casada y tiene un hijo, ¿y qué? Dale la oportunidad de elegir entre su actual vida y la pasada. O tan siquiera deja de una vez por todas ese peso que te oprime la vida. Mírala a la cara y dile que los sientes, que sino fue en esta vida será en la otra, bésala y déjala ir de una vez por todas.

—Ese el problema Esme, que no quiero dejarla ir. No me importa que su recuerdo me queme el alma. Prefiero tenerla de esa manera que de ninguna.

—Eres un estúpido Edward. Todos quieren ser felices. ¡Mierda! Pero nadie hace nada para serlo. Los años pasan, pasaron y llegará el día en que seas un maldito viejo y el "hubiera" morirá contigo. —Esa es mi amiga, sincera y buena. Doy gracias a Dios por haberla encontrado, es lo único bueno que trajo Aro consigo. Observo mi habitación de hotel, llena de lujos, de alcohol, de soledad. Y de pronto siento el impulso de correr y hacer todo lo que Esme describe. Ser valiente y no esperar un milagro, sino crearlo. Sonrió al mismo tiempo que cierro mis ojos y casi puedo oler a Bella, casi siento el suave tacto de su piel en mis manos y se con seguridad que esos "casi" deben ser convertidos en realidad.

—Esme —pronuncio su nombre mientras me calzo las botas y recojo las llaves de mi auto—, estás despedida.

—¿En serio? Que bueno, igual iba a renunciar. Jamás dejaría que fueras a tu pueblo natal sin mí. Además esta vida de gitana ya apesta. ¡Joder! Mi reloj biológico no para de sonar. Estoy en edad de tener una familia. —No queda más que reír, ella sabe que pienso hacer y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me siento con esperanza.

.

.

.

Renunciar a ser una "estrella" no es fácil. Me quedaba un año más de contrato con el sello discográfico y tenía que terminar la gira actual. Así que mi regreso a casa se atrasó un maldito año. Vendí varias propiedades, casi todo lo que tenía lo invertí en mi propio sello disquero, no era nada comparado con el de Aro, pero era mío y sabía que afuera había mucho talento. No tenía nombre aún, estaba esperando que el indicado chocara en mi mente.

Teniendo todo listo, incluyendo una casa ya lista en Forks y a una animada Esme, partimos rumbo a mi hogar llenos de esperanza, incertidumbre y miedo.

El día que llegamos a la que sería nuestro hogar, el cansancio pudo más que nosotros. Y al poner la cabeza en la almohada dormimos hasta el día siguiente.

Al salir el sol, lo primero que hice fue ir a casa de Bella. O mejor dicho a su actual hogar, ese que compartía con otro hombre. Estacioné a una distancia considerable, una que me permitiera observar sin ser visto. Durante una hora no sucedido nada, no observé ningún movimiento dentro de la vivienda, hasta que una mujer madura de cabello caoba corto, justo el largo por debajo de quijada apareció en mi visión. Era ella, Bella. Me congelé en mi sitio, no pude hacer nada más que observarla caminar a lo lejos, hasta que desapareció de mi vista. Repetí esta acción la semana siguiente y la siguiente a esa, llevaba casi quince días espiándola. La vi con su pequeño hijo, la vi con Emmett, hasta con Esme, que se volvió una entrometida y ahora de alguna manera eran "amigas". Pero ni una sola vez con su esposo. Era extraño, aunque tal vez… — Toc toc toc. Alguien golpeó el vidrio de mi ventana y antes de volver mi rostro hacia el ruido, mi cuerpo ya reconoció la sensación que provocaba la sola presencia de la mujer que he amado por tanto tiempo. Sin aún mirarla a los ojos bajé el vidrio de mi ventana.

—¿Cuánto tiempo mas piensas seguir con esto Edward? Llevas dos semanas estacionando todas las mañanas en esta acera. Terminemos con esto, sígueme. —La vi caminar rumbo a su casa y después de un momento de asombro la seguí.

Al entrar a su casa, noto que cada rincón, cada adorno y hasta el aire, estaba impregnado de ella.

—Siéntate. —Me ofrece un sillón individual que queda al frente del de dos plazos en el cual ella se sienta. Y por fin me doy el gusto de observarla. Está vestida un vestido de encaje azul, unas bailarinas del mismo color pero un tono más bajo, y de inmediato amo el color en ella, hace un contraste perfecto entre su caoba cabello corto y sus labios rojos.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué hace una estrella de tu calibre en este pueblo? —Sus preguntas están acompañadas de una sonrisa, real para quien no la conoce. Evidentemente falsa a mis ojos.

—¿En verdad no lo sabes, Isabella? —Ella se estremece un poco al escucharme decir su nombre. No la culpo, le hice el amor al pronunciarlo.

—Volví por ti Bella. Por fin tuve el valor de crear mi propio milagro y no esperar que sucediera. Tenías razón, no valía la pena todo lo que perdí, perderte a ti. Lo dejé todo, y vine a decirte lo que hace seis años debí haberte dicho.

—¿Y eso que es? —escuché el temblor en su voz y miro de casualidad una fotografía en la mesa del centro que nos divide en distancia. Es ella con su marido, en su boda. Es un hombre alto, delgado y de cabello rubio. Y tiene esa mirada llena de amor hacia la mujer frente a mí. Pero lo que me quebró el corazón, es que ella tiene una que compite con la suya. Eso hace que me acobarde unos segundos, pero decidí que estoy cansado de ver la vida pasar.

—Una vez me preguntaste ¿cuál era mi mayor sueño? Y te respondí basándome en el miedo de no ser suficiente para ti. Pero hoy te responso lo que siempre he sabido. Mi mayor sueño eres tú. Tú y tu piel. Tú y tu corazón. Tú y una vida contigo.

»Sé que estás casada y tienes un hermoso niño, pero Bellam si algún día me quieres, yo estaré esperando por ti siempre. —Se sintió bien liberar esas palabras, me sentí un poco libre, porque ella por fin sabía que yo siempre la amé. Al ver que no decía nada, me levanté para dirigirme a la salida.

—Mike murió tres meses después de que naciera Charlie. Un conductor ebrio lo arrolló cuando iba a la tienda por algunas cosas. —Solloza y mi instinto protector sale a flote. Cruzando la distancia que nos separa, la tomo en brazos y la dejo llorar en mi pecho. No me importa que llore por otro hombre, con tal de ser su consuelo, haría cualquier cosa.

—Lo amaba Edward, no de la manera que lo hacía contigo. Pero le di lo mejor que quedaba de mí.

—Te creo, cariño —aliso su corto cabello y beso su cabeza, trasmitiendo mis sentimientos, esos que no tiene rencor, ni celos. Solo amor, el simple amor que he cargado conmigo desde el día que la vi.

—Me tienes aquí Bella, como quieras tomarme. Y si es como amigo, seré el mejor de ellos.

.

.

.

Desde ese día han pasado cinco largos meses. Cumplí mi palabra, soy su amigo. Amo que aceptara ayudarme con mi sello discográfico, que por fin tenía nombre: "Dreams". Amo sostener al pequeño Charlie en mis brazos. Amo que Esme y ella sean amigas y crearan un lazo en tan poco tiempo. Pero amaría más poder besar sus labios, sentir su piel y perderme en su cuerpo.

Aún recuerdo la última vez que hicimos el amor…

Fue el viaje que hizo para acompañarme a la grabación de mi primer disco. Nuestra pasión ardió apenas pusimos un pie en la habitación del hotel. Ella vestía unos vaqueros de mezclilla y una suave camiseta blanca, sencilla pero hermosa. Ataqué primero su cuello, besé, succioné y mordí esa parte tan sensible de su cuerpo. Mis manos se adentraron en debajo de su camisa, acariciando su plano abdomen, para posarlas en sus turgentes senos. Me volvían loco, su forma, su textura, cómo se convertían en mi obsesión justo como en este momento en que quito su sujetador y sus rosados y sensibles pezones nublan mi visión. Idolatro ese minuto antes de tomarlos en mi boca, porque conozco su sabor y saber que en unos instantes me deleitaré en ellos, hacía esto algo mil veces más erótico. Nuestra ropa desparece y cae en cualquier lugar de la habitación. ¿Importa? No, claro que no. Mucho menos cuando observo a la mujer que amo acariciar y tomar en su boca esa parte tan sensible de mi cuerpo. Agarro su cabello en mi mano, con lujuria pero aplicando también ternura, le indico el ritmo y susurro palabras de amor mientras ella me da ese placer tan inmenso. Minutos más tarde, le devuelvo el placer, me sumerjo en su feminidad, saboreando cada pliegue hasta tomar con mis dientes su pequeño botón de placer. Su grito, me enloquece y provoca que me apresure a entrar a su estrello canal, el santuario que alberga placeres infinitos. Me pierdo en sus ojos, en sus caderas encontrándose con las mías, en sus gemidos, en mis embestidas. Y como siempre a la hora de nuestro orgasmo, el mundo desaparece dejando solo a dos personas que se aman desnudas en cuerpo y alma.

Pero esos son solo recuerdos. Y el no saber qué será de nosotros, es una agonía.

—¿Lamentándote de nuevo? —Una sonriente Esme entra a mi habitación y se sienta en mi cama, justo a mi lado.

—No, también estoy recordando cosas no aptas para mentes sensibles.

—Qué cerdo que eres. —Hace una mueca como si estuviera oliendo algo podrido y revisa su celular.

—Ya en serio, ¿sigues triste por lo de Bella?

—No es triste, más que todo es inquieto. ¿Será mía de nuevo? ¿Me amará todavía? —expresar mis miedos en voz alta no alivia ni un poco la incertidumbre.

—Le hiciste daño y esa porquería de que el tiempo cura todo es una mentira. No trates de tomar el jarrón quebrado y pegar sus piezas. Compra uno nuevo. Lo que intento decirte, es que tú no eres el mismo de hace años, ella mucho menos. Vuelve empezar, de cero. Cada día es una oportunidad para reinventarnos, Dios no dio el privilegio de poder ser alguien nuevo cuando nos de la gana. Piénsalo. —Contestando una llamada, sale de mi habitación hablando sabrá Dios con quién. Pero sin duda como siempre, sus palabras me impulsan a seguir con esperanza y forman en mi mente un plan.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente me encuentro frente a la casa de Isabella Swan, con una guitarra en mis manos, mi voz y con el corazón en mi mano. Hago lo mejor que se hacer, cantar…

_Bien, solo necesitas la luz cuando se está consumiendo,_

_solo echas de menos el sol cuando empieza a nevar,_

_solo sabes que la quieres cuando la dejas marchar._

_Solo sabes que has estado bien (alto, en una buena racha),_

_cuando te sientes de bajón._

_Solo odias la carretera cuando echas de menos tu casa,_

_solo sabes que la quieres cuando la dejas marchar,_

_y la dejas marchar._

Mientras canto veo justo el momento en que ella sala de la casa y, con asombro, camina a mi encuentro. Las personas empiezan a salir de sus casas y nos rodean curiosos.

_Mirando fijamente al techo en la oscuridad,_

_el mismo sentimiento viejo y vacío en tu corazón_

_porque el amor viene despacio y se va tan rápido._

_Bien, la ves cuando te quedas dormido,_

_pero nunca para acariciar y nunca para quedarse,_

_porque la quisiste demasiado_

_y te zambulliste demasiado profundo._

_Bien, solo necesitas la luz cuando se está consumiendo,_

_solo echas de menos el sol cuando empieza a nevar,_

solo_ sabes que la quieres cuando la dejas marchar._

_Solo sabes que has estado bien, cuando te sientes de bajón._

_Solo odias la carretera cuando echas de menos tu casa,_

_solo sabes que la quieres cuando la dejas marchar._

_y la dejas marchar,_

_y la dejas marchar,_

_bien, la dejas marchar._

Termino la canción y escucho aplausos, pero no me importan, no en este momento. Tan solo veo a la mujer que amo. Solo puedo registrar el momento en que está tocando mi guitarra, pero me asusta el no escuchar ni una sola palabra. No veo ni una sonrisa, no veo esperanza en su rostro y casi cuando estoy listo para irme, ella me mira directo a los ojos.

—Hola, ¿cómo estás? ¿Qué haces frente a mi casa? ¿Me estabas esperando? —sentí un nudo en mi garganta y de pronto todo tenía color.

—Siempre —respondo y ella ríe… y me siento tan afortunado como años atrás.

* * *

**_Nota: En el Os decidí que el apellido de Esme sería Mason._**


End file.
